Relaxation Day
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Leo, Raph, and Mikey have noticed that Donnie has been working a little too hard lately. An idea from Mikey causes hilarious results in the sewers. Let's just say that you should never try to give a turtle a massage. :D (Not tcest)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of a roleplay that I'm doing with my friend Megan. This is a bit different from our original skit, but I think this sounds a bit better. Make sure to check out her profile! She's TMNTfan100! :)**

* * *

Click, click, click, sounds Don's furious typing from his lab.

"Donnie."

"Donnie."

"Donnnnniiiiiie."

Don sighs. It was rare that he got more than ten minutes of quiet anymore. He looks away from his computer and looks at his brother. Correction: Brothers. Raph, Leo, and Mikey were standing in his doorframe. "What do you want, Mikey? I'm kind of busy here." Raph snorts. "Still? You've been there for hours!" Don huffs. "Well, this stuff takes time guys! I can get it done a lot quicker if you're not in here breathing down my necks!"

Splinter walks pauses in front of Donatello's lab and the turtles silence themselves. "Remember boys, training is in five minutes." "Hai Sensei," they say simultaneously. "Well, there, you go, gotta get off that computer now," Raph says with a smirk. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Donnie walks down to the dojo. He is greeted by Mikey's nunchucks to the head. He easily grabs it before it hit him in the face. "What the heck was that for?!" He yells. "Haha dude, you should've seen your face. You were all like-" Mikey's dramatization was interrupted by a hit in the stomach with a bo staff. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Erm, Sensei, can I go back to the lab now? I finished my katas and sparred with Mikey." Splinter stroked his beard "Yes." Mikey staggers to his feet. "I call a rematch!" Donnie chuckles and continues walking. Mikey turns to Leo and Raph. "Guys...He's been working all morning!" Mikey whines. "He's like, totally stressed out!" Leo scratches his head. "Mikey's….Right? Wow, that sounds weird."Raph rolls his eyes. "So, what do you suggest we do fearless?" Mikey's eyes widen and he yells, "RELAXATION DAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Raph look at him in shock. "That is actually a pretty good idea." Mikey fist pumps and yells, "Yeah! Plan De-stressify is a go!" Leo motions for them to follow as he walks to Don's lab. When they get there, he peeks in. "Uh, first we need to get him away from his computer…" Raph beats his fist in his other hand and replies, "I'll do it!" Without hesitation, he barges into Donnie's room. He lowers his voice to try to sound more threatening. "Donnie. Come here. NOW." Donnie rolls his eyes. "No Raph, I'm busy. Come back later." Anyone who knows Raph knows that he never takes no for an answer. He narrows his face into a scowl and tries again. "You have five seconds."

"5"

"Raph, I'm not going."

"4."

"3."

With each number, Raph inches his fist closer to Don's face.

"2!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" He shouts when Raph's fist is mere centimeters from his face.

"I thought so," He says smugly. Donnie follows him out of his room and into the living room. Mikey and Leo were already standing there with candles in their hands. "Ohhh, no. What's going on…?" He says anxiously.

Mikey jumps into the conversation. "Leo, Raph, and I are going to give you a relaxation day!" Don's eyes widen to the size of saucers. He tries to escape, but Raph grabs him by the tails of his mask. "Oh no, you don't!" Raph yells. "Just listen to what they have to say." Don sighs and listens. (What other choice does he have?!) "You've been on that computer since yesterday night, and I've only seen you get up for training and a cup of coffee!" Leo explains. "And, you were welding for 3 hours straight before that!" They all nod in agreement. "We all relax when we get home. But you…You just shut yourself in your lab and work some more!" Raph exclaims. Don smiles sadly. "Guys, I appreciate your offer, but I really need to fix the Shellrazor and test that mutagen in my lab. It's really important." Splinter was eavesdropping from the kitchen. "Donatello. Spend time with your brothers." "But-" Donnie tries to argue, but Splinter hushes him. Splinter smiles and leaves, making Don's escape impossible. He accepts his fate and tries to make the best of it. Maybe if he cooperated, he could leave. "Okay, what's first?" Donnie mutters with a sigh. Mikey beams. "SHELL MASSAGE!" He screams gaily while clapping his hands. Oh, what had Don gotten himself into…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ^U^ I really had fun writing this chapter! P.S. Don't sue me, I forgot to do the disclaimer! Haha**

**Disclaimer: Jess does not own TMNT, Charlie bit Mah finger, or Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mikey forces Don to lay down by sitting on his shell. Mikey started hammering his fists onto his brother's back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Don yells in a vibrating voice. Mikey relentlessly pounds away, thinking that his treatment was working. Leo smiles and turns to Raph. "We should make some tea. I know Don likes coffee better, but tea will help him relax." Raph smirks. "Good idea." In front of them, Don tries to escape from his "Masseuse" but Mikey just pounds on his shell harder. Raph and Leo walk to the kitchen, chuckling at their youngest brother's antics. Leo reaches for the tea bags in the cabinet, but he was too short. "Raph, give me a boost!" He says through clenched teeth. Raph runs to his brother and clasps his hands together about knee-high as a makeshift stepping stool. Leo steps on his brother's hands and is able to reach the tea bags. "Here, give them to me," Raph says. "No, I've got it," Leo says while trying to reach ground level once again. "You're going to drop them, give it here!" Raph yells while trying to steal the item from Leo. Leo wavered and went tumbling down. On his way down though, he brought a black cord down with him. Leo and Raph gasped and covered their mouths when Don's coffee machine land on the hard ground with a crash. Yup. They were dead now…

Don (Who had finally managed to evade Mikey's death grip) ran to the area of where he heard glass shattering. He stood like a fish out of water when he found that his favorite machine was now laying in hundreds of tiny pieces scattered about the floor. Licking his lips, he found his voice. "Who dropped this?" He says angrily while pointing to his once prized position. Raph and Leo snapped their heads at each other and pointed to the opposite sibling. Don collected himself and tried to salvage what parts he could. "It's okay," He says through clenched teeth. Raph and Leo let out a sigh of relief. "I know you didn't mean to… I guess I'll just fix it later, along with the twelve other items you guys have broken this week…" Leo twiddles his foot on the floor in shame. Mikey tries to lighten the mood by suggesting something else. "Um, why don't we watch a movie…?" He says questionably. Don nods, no longer seeing red, but rather a light pink. **(AN: Anyone see what I did there? Anyone? No? Okay.** **) **"We should watch "Wreck-It Ralph!" Everyone's gaze turned to Don, waiting for his response. "Sure. Why not?" He shrugs.


	4. Chapter 4

As the boys settle in to watch the movie, they can't figure out how to get the dvd player started. Raph got up and attempted to fix it, but ended up smashing it in a fit of rage. "Raph! What did you just do?!" Mikey yells.

Raph stares at his hands. "Um, think I broke it…" Mikey rolls his eyes. "Well, obviously! But why the heck did you do that?!" Raph stalks back over to the couch. Mikey starts to crack up.

"Hey, they should call you Wreck-it Raph! Ha-ha!" Everyone minus Raph and Don laughs at their youngest brother's outburst. Don comes over to the smashed dvd player and kneels in front of it. Grabbing his tool kit, he sighs and gets to work. Leo and Raph share a guilty look.

"Uh, Don, we'll be right back." Grabbing Mikey, they run to Splinter's room. Both brothers nudge Leo to walk knock and go in first. Groaning, the blue-clad turtle gently knocks on the door. "Come in," a voice from the other side says. Leo leads them in and sits on the ground, as do his brothers.

"Splinter, we need your help. We wanted to give Donnie a break from working so much. Mikey made up this "Relaxation Day" thing, but it's making him even more stressed out! We've already broken two things in the process! What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo asks in a frantic tone. Splinter chuckles.

"Just give your brother some space. I'm certain though, that he appreciates the fact that you tried to help." The three brothers grin and head out. "Thanks Sensei, Leo says while running. By the time they'd gotten back to the living room, the dvd player was fixed, and next to it lay a sleeping Donatello. "Awe! He's so cute when he's sleeping!" Mikey exclaims. Raph grabs a woven blanket off of his bed and lays it on his sleeping brother.

"Now, let's let him sleep. We kind of gave him one heck of a day." Leo says. The others nodded in agreement. All they knew now was that their brother was finally relaxed, snoozing with a small smile on his face.

The next morning, Donatello wakes up to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon on the stove. He drifted into the kitchen, lazily rubbing his sleepy eyes. "So, is my "Relaxation day" over now?" Don says with a smirk. Mikey grins. "Nope," He says in a sing-song voice. Donnie groans and says dramatically, "Well, what's next?!" Mikey grabs a pin off of the counter and cracks a wicked grin. "Acupuncture!" Don runs off screaming with his little brother chasing him around the lair.

**THE END! :D**


End file.
